Shipping Oneshots
by Nyachu-chan
Summary: "Because I care for you." Which was as close as Brokentail ever said to 'I love you', whereas Fireheart said it every day he visited the tom. Now he'd never get to say it again until death take them both. [[-BrokentailxFireheart (chap.9)]] [[Requests on hold.]]
1. CrookedjawxBluefur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, if I did... well, I don't think that actually Erin Hunter would be posting stories of non-canon pairings, or even canon pairings on a fanfiction site.

**A/N: **Crookedjaw and Bluefur are Ooc. Oh wow, really Ooc... but, eh, I thought it was funny. This would be... not long after they were made warriors, I guess? Oh. _I take requests. _I'll probably do every shipping that anyone requests, regardless if it's cats from a different period (ex: Revengeshipping [ScourgexAshfur]), two toms (ex: BrambleclawxAshfur), two she-cats (ex: MothwingxMistystar), incest (ex: LionblazexJayfeather), dead cat and a living cat (ex: IvypoolxHawkfrost) and just about anything else that I haven't mentioned already. I'll be gradually updating with chapters and always looking for more inspiration, so ship requests are encouraged.

* * *

**Bluepaw**: "_Crooked_paw_?_"

**Crookedpaw**: "_I'm guessing my warrior name will be Crookedjaw. Unless my tail goes the same way. Then Hailstar might have to rethink._"

—Bluepaw and Crookedpaw's first meeting _Bluestar's Prophecy_, page 159

* * *

Rain pelted the ground, fresh dew littering the leaves, the fresh scent of spring air drifting around. Bluefur looked up, slightly alarmed, water dripping from her maw, whiskers twitching. The blue-grey she-cat looked up, her tail wagging and twitching slightly. She licked her muzzle, twitching her ears briefly and glancing over towards the RiverClan border. Blinking slowly, she opened her mouth, the scent of RiverClan drowning out all other smells, the sound of the gushing river droning in her ears.

**"Bluefur."**

Recognization flittered through her eyes and she dipped her head in greeting, silently contemplating if she should take a drink again. The water gushed beneath her paws. **"Crookedjaw."**

**"What are you doing at the river?" **She glanced up again, then raised her head. She flicked her ears, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue before she bit it down. _Wasn't it obvious?_ she thought. _Coming here to see you. _Of course, she didn't say this. She never did.

**"Getting a drink," **she said, countering her inner monologue, glancing over at Crookedjaw with a gentle gleam in her eyes. She smiled kindly at him, startling him slightly. She inched slightly closer to the river, small paws inching closer, Crookedjaw watching her every move, **"Why are _you _here?"**

He looked like he didn't expect the question and looked at her in surprise. **"Me? Checking the borders," **he huffed, a crooked grin on his muzzle. **"Why not just collect moss, dip it into the water, then leave?" **He sounded annoyed but as Bluefur dipped her head again to get another drink, she saw a small smirk cross his face.

Bluefur looked at him, shaking her head slowly. **"Our moss has grown short in supply."**

It was a lie, Crookedjaw realized slowly, rolling his eyes slightly in annoyance, his grin growing. **"So in other words you just came here in hopes of seeing me?" **The bold statement startled her, causing her to gasp loudly and snap her head up, her front paws splashing into the water in surprise. The water swam through her tufts of blue-grey fur, the mildly cold temperature clawing at her. He burst out laughing at her reaction, her wide eyes. **"Just kidding."**

**"Be more considerate to your elders, Crookedjaw," **she snapped at him, drawing her paws up and out, dragging her small pink tonuge across her paws.

**"I'm older than you."**

_**"Shut up!"**_

Her last statement caused him to come out howling again, and she glared at him through narrowed eyes, water seeping into the ground around her as she tried desperately to get the cool water off. Shaking her paws, she sent water flying everywhere before sighing in annoyance.

**"S'not funny, it is rude to laugh at she-cats in distress," **she scowled at him, her teeth poking through her lips a bit, ears flattening slightly.

**"You're a _she-cat?"_**Crookedjaw mock-gasped, raising a brown paw to his muzzle. Bluefur glared at him, her normally calm temperament spiking and quickly she dove one paw back into the river and flicked it, bringing it just below the surface and splashing him. **"Hey!"**

**"What's the matter? Afraid to get a little... _wet?_" **she mocked, grinning broadely. The smile quickly dispersed as he surged down, splashing water everywhere, but narrowly missing her. He started to get up on her side of the bank, kicking out his paws at her, soaking her fur. As quick as a fish, he brought his paws up and wrapped around her own set and with a quick snap, reeled back, dragging them both back. With a cry, they both tumbled into the cold water.

**_"Crookedjaw!"_ **she screeched, shoving him aside, clawing and batting at his ears to which he barked laughter at. **"You inconsiderate tom!" **Her paws continued to rain down on him, droning out his laughter until he cried out his surrender. Digging his maw very awkwardly into her scruff he began to swim back towards her bank. **"I can _swim!_" **she hollered. He ignored her protests and hauled her onto her side, before dragging himself up and coughing. Spluttering out water, she glared at him. **"Thanks for saving my life," **she said finally, **"Despite it being your fault anyways."**

Letting out a laugh, he fell onto his back, grinning like a fool. Feeling as thought his laughter was contagious, she ended up giggling too and fell beside him, her sides heaving as she drank the air. Suddenly, he said calmly, **"I think I understand why Oakheart loved you."**

**"What?" **she meowed, alarm in her voice. _Whe.. where did that come from? _She tossed her head to the side, staring at him in surprise. He had a rather blank expression on his face, his eyes vacant slightly as he stared up.

**"Do you still love him?" **She frowned, not exactly sure where this was going but laid back down anyways, deciding that she didn't mind - yet.

**"..Yeah, I suppose. He was the only tom who really caught my eye, ya'know? He wasn't always vying for my attention like Thrushpelt.****"**

**"What..." **he looked away, sighing a bit, **"...nevermind."**

**"No, I want to hear it, you'll probably regret it if you don't," **Bluefur said knowledgebly.

**"What about... me?" **She looked over at him, confusion filling her gaze. _What about you? _her eyes read as he looked back at her, their heads on their sides, one ear cocked if a patrol came, one ear shoved into the ground. **"...have I... ever caught your attention?"**

She blinked slowly at him, unable to process what he said before realization dawned. **"You mean... oh." **She gulped a bit, unable to bring words forth. Her gaze traveled up to the overhang of the trees, her paws twitching slightly, one resting against her chest, the back of her head flat against the ground.

**"Just forget it." **She looked up to see him getting up, a sigh weighing heavily in the air. **"Just pretend I didn't say anything."**

As he prepared himself to jump back into the river to swim back to RiverClan territory, she called out after him, **"Yes." **He looked over at her as she sat up, confusion filling his amber gaze. **"Yes, you have," **she meowed finally. **"I- ... I always thought that you didn't so Oakheart... he was a viable substitute."**

She stared ahead, not daring to look at him. She felt his wet pelt brush against her's and she shivered slightly. **"I'm glad," **he meowed finally. **"...because I don't think I could bear if it you didn't."**

**"The Clans would forbid it," **she meowed, her tail wrapping around her paws, the sun blazing down on them pleasantly, making her suddenly feel very sleepy and lazy.

**"They would if they found out," **he agreed, and pressed his tongue against her ear, murmering something. Then speaking louder, **"But they won't."**

_Our destinies don't lie with each other, _she thought, _but destiny has a way of being changed. _She looked over at him, smiling a bit. **"They never will," **she agreed, sighing a bit as he dragged her tongue across her ear again, then shuffled towards him. His tail wrapped around her as they shared their bodily warmth, the wetness all but a last thought to both of them.

And for once, she forgot about Oakheart, and lived contently with a tom she very much loved.


	2. BumblestripexDovewing

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

_Requested by Silvershadow1142_

* * *

**"He's not going to be coming."**

The young warrior jumped, whipping around to face the voice, boldly flagging her fluffy grey tail, glaring her blue eyes sensibly into the darkness, before spotting her nimble sister jumping out and landing softly next to her. Her silver and white tabby sister gracefully swept her tail across her paws before looking into Dovewing's eyes and smiling softly a bit to herself, **"You know, your eyes used to be gold. But now they're blue. Ever since you accessed your powers they've changed."**

The keen-sensed warrior blinked slowly at her sister before shaking her head, **"Yeah, I suppose.." **Then she stared intently at her littermate, a small scowl on her face. **"What did you mean that he wouldn't be coming?****"**

**"..I overheard your last conversation. Yelling those things out at each other... I'm surprised nobody else heard it," **her sister meowed.

**"So you really think he isn't going to be coming, Ivypool?" **the grey warrior sighed, distress in her eyes. **"Oh, I wish I haven't mentioned those things. I feel quite lonely without him and I.. I just don't know what to do. You understand, right?" **She glanced meaningfully at her sister, who stared blankly with her own pair of blue eyes, slowly shaking her tabby head. Dovewing sighed, **"I suppose not. You haven't found anyone yet, so you wouldn't understand what it would be like to be in love."**

Stretching out her white paw and resting it gently on Dovewing's smoky paw, she smiled grimly. **"I know of love, Dovewing. I love you, I love Whitewing, and Birchfall. I love Brightheart and Cloudtail. But no, being _in _love is not something I understand. I don't think I ever will. I might be forever alone. I might not be. I just don't know if that cat is out there..." **She trailed off, her dark blue eyes wandering a bit as she turned her head, the scent of pine trees invading their noses. **"But I do know... that what you feel for Tigerheart isn't true love. Maybe that true love is here, waiting for you to get your mind of off Tigerheart and back to your Clan. It wouldn't have worked with Tigerheart anyways... Besides, who knows? Maybe there's someone waiting for you in ThunderClan."**

Dovewing stared at her sister, her brilliant blue eyes widening briefly before she smiled softly and turned her head over to the ShadowClan border, before she snuck a glance at her sister. **"You make it sound as if someone has a crush on me," **she giggled finally, the weight in her chest lessening greatly. **"Come on, tell me who."**

Ivypool glanced behind her, seemed to spot something interesting and leapt to her paws. **"Nuh uh. You have to find out for yourself who it is. But I promised to take Cherrypaw out, because I promised Foxleap so he could go on a patrol." **Ivypool shook her head before grinning, glancing back behind her. **"But I think that... perhaps you better ask _him._" **She burst into giggles as Dovewing leaned back, her downy long fur moving gently in the crispy air, as she quickly spotted the tom.

**"..Bumblestripe?" **she meowed, confusion filling her voice before glancing at Ivypool in a are-you-serious way, earning a few giggles and winks from her younger sister before Ivypool brushed past the tom, wagging her tail before disappearing from sight. The bulky pale grey tom smiled a bit at her before sauntering over and sitting beside her, Dovewing's blue eyes clouded. **"Why are _you _here?"**

**"I followed Ivypool." **The single statement sounded as if it explained everything.

**"Oh," **Dovewing meowed, rolling her brilliant eyes. **"You know that's considered very much stalking. Cats might start to think that you have a crush on her."**

Bumblestripe winced before glancing at her with a slightly confused gaze, a hidden emotion smoldering beneath the cloud. **"Yeah, I suppose.. but I don't have a crush on _her_. But I knew that where she went... I'd find you." **Dovewing glanced back at him, opening her mouth to interupt but quickly he added, **"But I should have known you'd be by the _ShadowClan _border." **The way he sneered the Clan's name made her cringe in confusion, his eyes lighting up in anger before briefly flickering towards the pine-covered territory merely a few foxlengths away.

**"Have you got something against them?"**

**"Yeah. Tigerheart." **Dovewing blinked slowly at him, trying to figure out what he meant. **"He stole you away from me," **the thick-furred tabby tom meowed finally, smiling as if it pained him.

**"He.. wait. _You're _the one who has a crush on _me_?!" **Dovewing meowed in exsparation, batting her brilliant blue eyes in confusion before they flooded with understanding. **"Oooh," **she moaned, **"If only I had known that... why... why didn't you tell me?"**

**"..Because you were too much in love with Tigerheart to see my affections for you," **Bumblestripe sighed softly, looking downhearted as he glanced down. **"Ivypool knew and agreed to talk to you about it... so when she left, I knew that now was my chance. Besides, the whole Clan knows about your two's falling out." **Dovewing blinked at him, opening her mouth but all that came out was a groan. **"You know, I think I always fancied you.."**

She blinked at him, before dragging her tail across her paws and staring intently down at her front paws. **"I-... you don't know what this means to me. Why... why didn't you...?" **As Bumblestripe leaned closer to her, as if about to whisper something in her ear she shoved him away, a sudden screech filling in the air. **"We can't! I'm.. I'm in love with Tigerheart!"**

She could tell that the words tore at Bumblestripe's heartstrings and he fell back onto his haunches, staring at her coldly, his expression hurt and confused. **"But I thought that we could..." **he trailed off, struggling with his words as he looked intently at the younger she-cat before sighing softly.

**"That we could - what? Be mates? Not with the likes of you!" **She sniffed before sniffing loudly, biting back her pain as best as she could. During her small rant she didn't dare look at Bumblestripe. **"Tigerheart... he.."**

**"Dovewing, _look at me._"** She glanced fearfully up at him, suddenly fearing as if she had said too much. **"Know that no matter what, _I'm not him. _I won't ever hurt you, yell at you, or anything. Dovewing.. I love you."**

Fearing for her safety, as it felt like her heart would pound out of her chest, she sprang at him with a cry and buried her head in his chest, sobbing about how sorry she was. Ever so gently and with great care and love, he rained licks down on her head, to which she tilted her head up into. Then she knew that Bumblestripe forgave her. Not even glancing back at the ShadowClan territory they began to make their way back to camp, their tails entwined.

And she knew that she made the right choice.


	3. LionblazexJayfeather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WARRIORS, if I did, there'd be one hell of a lot of slash pairings.

**Warning:** This fic contains brother (Lionblaze) loving brother (Jayfeather) in a not so brotherly way. In other words: yaoi/slash and incest. If this disturbs you you don't have to read it. Also, slight LionxCinder. ..And a warning for Jayfeather's crappy attitude.

_Requested by Russell Scottie._

* * *

The gentle ruffling of the breeze blew across the lake territory, a ThunderClan tom perched at the base of a tree, grumbling to himself about the squirrel that managed to sneak away from him. The golden tom pressed his paw against the trunk, glaring up into the treetops, daring the bushy little monster to come back down.

**"You stupid furball," **he hissed out through clenched jaws, the wind whipping his fur up into messy bunches. **"Get your scrawny tail back down here!" **He swiped his claws across the bark, before recoiling and hissing in pain. He inspected his paw, sending a disapproving glare at where one of his claws used to be. **"Foxdung," **he grumbled, dragging his rough tongue across his pad and inspected it again. Another thing for him to worry about. He'd just ask Jayfeather to look at it later, he decided. He paused as he swiped his tongue across it again. His brother had been very.. distant lately. Worry creased his face as he set his paw gingerly down and glared up at the treetops, sending all of his frustration in that simple amber glance. **"I'll come back for you later, squirrel." **Of course, the squirrel would probably be long gone by the time he returned, so why would he even bother? He shook his head, grumbling a bit as he sauntered off.

He glanced back only one or twice, as if expecting Tigerstar to suddenly bounce out and proclaim that he had gained control of the whole world. He blinked slowly at his surroundings, sighing to himself. It still seemed probable; he still couldn't relax even after they've won the battle against the Dark Forest. He sighed to himself, grumbling about how the squirrel must've been crossbred with a rabbit to have been running that fast, not allowing himself to acknowledge the fact that he had simply been slow today. **"Crappy hunting again, brother?" **the familiar call of his grey tabby kin caused the golden tom to whip his head up in alarm before smiling softly at the medicine cat as he sauntered over.

**"Like always," **Lionblaze agreed, grinning broadely as he sat down on his haunches, wrapping his long tail around his set of paws. **"Seriously though, what in the name of StarClan have they been crossbred with? Rabbits?"**

Jayfeather snickered at his brother's complains, falling onto his back with an _'oof!'. _**"We could change it, you know. Make them such lazy asses," **Jayfeather meowed, snickering at his older brother's scowl. The invincible warrior fell back beside the medicine cat, watching silently as the squirrel hopped from the branches above repeatedly, taunting them with their chatter.

**"But then where would be the fun in it?" **his golden tabby kin complained, sighing in exsparation. Rolling his brilliant, clear blue eyes, the grey tabby rolled onto his side to face Lionblaze, a smirk on his face, but then seeming to think better of it when Lionblaze sighed and slithered forward so that the golden-pelted warrior was pressed against the medicine cat firmly. **"Let's not do it today, Jayfeather. I just want to cuddle.****"**

**"Quit being such a wuss, Lionblaze," **Jayfeather chided, but swept his tail around them anyways and wriggled closer, resting his head gently ontop of his brother's. He drank in the familiar battle-weary tom's scent. **"Why don't you ever eh... do this with Cinderheart?"**

**"Because Cinderheart isn't _you_," **Lionblaze meowed, startling Jayfeather slightly before he felt the grey tom nod on top of his head. **"I'd very much prefer a grumpy tom cuddling with me than her. I don't know why. It's unusual, but I like it."**

**"Cuddling is for wusses," **Jayfeather complained, his short tabby fur feeling unusual and very odd pressed against his brother's. **"But if you like it, fine." **He sighed, blowing softly on Lionblaze's ear causing him to wince and gasp softly before wriggling closer to the touch. **"As long as you don't do it with _her_. Just us."**

**"She's my _mate_, Jayfeather," **Lionblaze objected to his brother's constant complaints. **"These sort of incestious relationships don't happen. That's why it's happening in a dream, for StarClan's sake. We're closer than any brothers should but dammit, how can something so wrong feel so right? But why am I blabbering? This is only a dream."**

Every single word sent stakes through the medicine cat's heart, but he didn't dare mention it. _This isn't a dream, dammit! I don't want this to be a dream! I can walk into dreams! You know that, Lionblaze. Dreams always reveal the darkest desires. So why in StarClan's name won't you accept that and stay with me? _Jayfeather sighed again, dragging Lionblaze forcefully closer to himself, pain and longing etching into his heart. _Dammit, I know this is a dream, you know this is a dream. But that doesn't make it any less real. I'm tired of being lonely; I'm tired of seeing her with you; I don't want the damn Warrior Code and other cats breathing down our damn necks! I want us to be together, Lionblaze! _**"Something's on your mind," **Lionblaze's gruff voice shattered through Jayfeather's thoughts briefly. _No shit, genius. Congratulations. You win a prize. _**"Want to talk about it?" **_StarClan, yes!_

**"No," **Jayfeather meowed, contradicting himself, smiling and looking down thoughtfully at his kin. **"I'm just thinking about us." **_Why not just tell him, Jayfeather? Are you being a wuss too? _**"...Thinking about Cinderheart too, I suppose."**

**"Great StarClan, your starting to sound like the real Jayfeather!" **Lionblaze meowed, chuckling. _No shit. _**"If he actually came here, I'd be _so _screwed. He'd never actually think of me the same way. Ever. That's kind of why I went with Cinderheart; she reminded me of Jayfeather. If only you were real, and all of this was real." **_It is, Lionblaze! Dammit, it's real! You just think it's not.._ **"But if he knew of my feelings for him, he'd probably claw my ears off. I wouldn't be surprised if he walking in here right now. He can do that." **_No, I wouldn't. Why can't you see that?_ _I'm right here, this is real!_**"But that's why I dream of you. Jayfeather once said that dreams are of the darkest desires, right? Jayfeather's mine." **A sigh. **"But I can never tell him that."**

**"Why not?" **the question escaped the sleek tom's mouth before he realized it before clasping his jaws shut.

**"The Clan would shun us - me, probably," **Lionblaze's response was automatic and a soft sadness had filled his voice. It was like he had been thinking it over, plenty of times.

**"So you'd pick the Clan over me - augh, er, Jayfeather?"**

No hesitation. **"Yes." **That single statement caused Jayfeather's heart to wrench painfully, causing a small gargle of pain to bubble up before he drowned it down, smiling in a grimace. **"But that... is why these dreams happen, Jayfeather."**

A tight, forced smile spreads across Jayfeather's vacant face, the pain hiding behind his closed eyes. **"I see. I'll be sure to.. to let the real Jayfeather know. It's best you wake up now, it's morning. Can't be late for dawn patrol." **Then, leaning forward, the grey tom raked his tongue across his brother's amber eye in affection, starting from his forehead down to just below his eye. Leaning back again and smiling ever so softly, Jayfeather blinked warmly at his kin, **"So wake up." **Then with a soft whisper of a breeze, Lionblaze was gone.

Jayfeather woke up with a start, his throat constricted -not from dehydration, he knew-, his claws digging into his nest. He fought the urge to cry out his distress before smoldering and killing that desire, sniffling ever so often as he drank in the air. Blinking, he observed the darkness that swarmed around him, and sighing a bit in distress. Another day he would have to deal with living without Lionblaze by his side, another day he'd have to endure, but endure it he would, for when nighttime came, he would enjoy the dreams. But that's all their relationship was, anyways. Just dreams, and shattered hopes.

Sighing again and grumbling as he shuffled out of the medicine cat den and pricking his paw on what could have been a thorn, he located each cat who found their way out of the dens. Grumbling, he sniffed the air and smelled the dew, realizing that dawn was only just around the corner. Blinking, he drank in the scent of the cats and located them by their thoughts.

**"I better go off on my dawn patrol, Cinderheart."**

That voice.

Those words.

That _name._

Clenching his jaw, he began to march his way across the camp, intending to catch the golden tabby tom at the entrance, brushing aside a few stray stragglers, not bothering to mumble an apology. He stopped only a foxlength away from his den before realizing what he was doing and stopped in his tracks and scowling, in his usual grumpy mood. **"Lionblaze!" **he roared, his anger spiking. Feeling his golden pelted brother's gaze fall on him, he hesitated, his anger smoothening until it was a small flame at the back of his mind, but his heart still beat to it's own rythm. Dammit. Lionblaze did this to him every single damn time. His brother's attention was on him. It was now or never. Who knows? Maybe dreams do come true. **"What if... what if those dreams were real. Who would you pick then?"**

A jagged intake of breath.

A hesitation.

Jayfeather could feel the tension radiating off of his brother.

He could already feel the rejection.

**"I would pick..."**

Here it comes.

**"You."**

And then Jayfeather smiled.


	4. MistyfootxLeopardstar

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Warriors, well, there wouldn't be nearly as many kits because of quite a few slash pairings.

**MistyfootxLeopardstar**

_Requested by chocodragon2044_

* * *

It was admiration, to be blunt.

If any cat dared to mention to Mistyfoot about Leopardstar, the leader of RiverClan, of which they originate from, well, the half-Clan deputy could burst into song if she so desired. She doted on the mottled she-cat, admiring her from afar, and simply yearning after even a glance. Some cats would have called in love, others would have called it lust. But Mistyfoot just simply called it admiration. **"Nothing wrong with admiring from afar," **she would say, sometimes, and snarling at any cat who dared say it would have been considered stalking.

Leopardstar was a beautiful she-cat, with unusual golden spots with tabby stripes that laced across her body. She wore broad-shoulders on her neat posture, her round, dark amber eyes had a way of freezing Mistyfoot in her tracks and cause her heart to leap into her chest. Her fur was kept glossy by continual grooming, and she wore her thorn-sharp claws like throphies.

But she fought with her heart, and although her judgement was often clouded, she always followed her instincts, resorting to her claws if need be. She was strong of heart, so it wasn't any wonder that she lived so long. But sometimes... longevity was a curse.

**"Mistyfoot! Get your apprentice, we are to set out to converse with Firestar about his border issues."**

Looking up in alarm, the lithe yet well-muscles deputy looked over at Leopardstar, confusion lingering in her jaw as she clenched her jaw. _Feathertail? Dapplenose? They're no longer my apprentices, Leopardstar. You gave them their warrior names, do you not remember? _Shaking her head briefly she glanced around, half-hoping for an apprentice to spring by. Hesitantly, she raised her voice, smiling slightly, **"She is busy at the moment."**

**"Then just come with me, the sooner we get this done, the better," **Leopardstar snapped, before flashing Mistyfoot an apologetic glance. **"I'm apologize, Mistyfoot. It's just that... after the drought... we just can't lay down and wait for them to strike, we're still weak."**

**"You're a strong leader, Leopardstar, we'll pull through, just fine, just you wait and see," **the half-Clan deputy meowed reassuringly, smiling gently as her leader nodded grimly.

**"You are too kind, Mistyfoot, but for comforting me, I thank you. Come, we should set out right away."**

Glancing around the camp, the blue-eyed deputy nodded and began to spring after the leader, feeling the need to brush closer and barely managing to resist it. She glanced nervously over at Leopardstar before slowly realization dawned on her as they moved away from the RiverClan camp, but nowhere near the ThunderClan border. With wide and curious eyes, the blue-grey deputy glanced over at the golden spotted she-cat, a question rising but quickly ending just as Leopardstar meowed, **"I used to love Tigerstar you know.. that's why I originally joined him, so many moons ago, during the battle with BloodClan. But I quickly realized it wouldn't work."**

A silence, then a hesitant intake of breath. Mistyfoot waited for her leader to speak, but when the leader said nothing more, she opened her maw and spoke softly, **"Why are you telling me this?" **Her blue eyes were wavering slightly as she stared at the other RiverClan's she-cat's face, confusion and worry clouding her eyes. Was Leopardstar dieing? Wait, of course she was. Everyone was, little by little. But once the worry was seeded, it grew. She looked expectantly up at her leader, waiting for her to speak, not noticing that they had both stopped padding away from camp.

**"I've... noticed how you've looked at me, Mistyfoot." **Awkward silence flitted between them as the blue-grey she-cat tensed, her eyes widening to the size of exaggerated saucers as she stared up at the golden she-cat, who smiled softly at Mistyfoot's obvious worry. **"I can't keep pretending I haven't noticed. All the Clan has noticed, myself included."**

**"I-.. I-... I can explain," **Mistyfoot meowed softly and slowly, hesitation dragging her words out as she clenched the soft and tender moss beneath her paws. She stared up at the she-cat, batting her robin egg blue eyes, her bushy tail moving gently.

**"You don't have to, Mistyfoot. An attraction to your leader is nothing to be worried about," **came her wise voice as she looked warmly at her tense deputy. Getting up onto her paws, having sat down onto her haunches, she began to pad over towards Bluestar's daughter, a growing smile on her face. She stopped a few inches away, smiling boldly and calmly.

Mistyfoot's gaze dropped to the ground, not daring to look at the spotted tabby she-cat, who tenderly settled her paw onto the blue-grey she-cat's. Tensing, Mistyfoot blinked her eyes closed, not daring to look up. It sounded like Leopardstar was going to declare a rejection speech, but for some reason, her heartstrings were being tugged. Maybe... just maybe... No, she couldn't think about it. Leopardstar wouldn't bother with her, she could have fussed over toms, had kits already - so what was stopping her? Mistyfoot clenched her eyes shut even tighter. Of course not, Leopardstar couldn't feel the same way... so why...

The sensation of a tongue being dragged across her ear startled the younger she-cat into opening her eyes, staring straight into Leopardstar's warm golden gaze, her eyes filled with deep emotion. **"It's not wrong, Mistyfoot." **The deputy blinked up in confusion and hope. Maybe... just maybe...

**"Ecspecially when I feel the same way about you."**

Smiling gently, Mistyfoot leaned forward, snuggling into the leader's chest. Maybe... she had felt the same way all along.


	5. FirestarxCinderheart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, if I did, this would have seriously happened.

_**Firestar x Cinderheart**_

* * *

_How exactly had this happened?_

The flame-pelted tom glanced up and over towards the entrance of the warriors' den, his emerald eyes narrowing briefly. He breathed softly through his nose, not willing to glance away at the lovefest.

His pale ginger mate was comforting the broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom willingly, despite them having this conversation for nearly a moon now. Firestar blinked up and his grandson Lionblaze pelted past him to race over towards the familiar grey-pelted she-cat. Firestar's eyes narrowed, but not in anger, as longing flashed across his features. Where was the love in his relationship anymore?

Sighing, he glanced down at his dark ginger paws, pale stripes racing across his paws and tipping his tail. Scars were etched into his skin, fur not dare grow over it; he was lucky enough to be alive after the battle with the Dark Forest cats. His deep emerald eyes blinked solemnly as he perked up his large nicked ears, glancing briefly over to where his pale pinger mate was speaking with the amber-eyed warrior.

**"-Ferncloud would want you to be happy." **The pale ginger she-cat's tone was soft and almost hesitant.

Firestar glanced away, not daring to look at them anymore. He wanted to cover his ears and demand that it wasn't happening, that it wasn't true, that it was all an act, but his heart continued to pound away anyways, speeding up a bit as his eyes dimmed briefly as he subconsciously began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

**"I could make you happy, Dustpelt." **Her tone was light and almost perky, a hint of seductiveness slithering through.

**"Wha-.. what about Firestar?" **He sounded surprised and blinked at her, Firestar could see that through the corner of his eye.

**"Forget him, I was only with him to get you jealous. But then you end up with Ferncloud.. how'd that happen? We were meant to be together."**

Firestar closed his eyes. He was _not _hearing this, he simply was_ not, _no matter what, he would deny he was hearing this. Of course he knew that she still harbored feelings for Dustpelt, they had agreed to make him jealous, but then he had fallen in love with her. Recently, their relationship had been falling apart, and now, listening to her smooth silky tone, he realized; she never did love him. He sighed, then cast his eyes downwards, not daring to glance up again.

He can just imagine her saying, _'We never did love each other, Dustpelt. It was all an act. But I'm glad I did it, now that we're together.' _He glanced up momentarily and noticed Sandstorm's leaf green eyes staring at him, and Dustpelt not even glancing over. She nodded meekly in his direction and then he realized - _Yup. That's probably what she said._

He flicked his gaze away, not daring to look at the two lovebirds fruther as they began to pad away away, their tails entwined. His shoulders were shakings as he flicked his tail before wrapping it around his paws, not daring to look at any other cat for the moment. His sides heaved slightly as he watched his nephew, Cloudtail, and his scarred ginger and white patched mate playing with their kits. He felt his heart wrench, longing for that relationship. No, he wasn't exactly in love with Sandstorm anymore, but the pain and the attraction was still there, but he was completely open to anything, it seemed.

Sighing again -not for the last time-, he raised his head and tried to get a hold of himself. He blinked and glanced around, suddenly noticing all of the couples wandering around. Toadstep was with Icecloud, Foxleap with Ivypool, Dovewing with Bumblestripe, Berrynose and Poppyfrost... He sighed, the longing in his chest becoming an uneasy weight. Would it be wrong for him to love again, after Spottedleaf and Sandstorm? Would it be a tom this time? No, he didn't reckon so.. He narrowed his eyes briefly, pain etching into his eyes as he stumbled onto his paws and began to pad towards the entrance.

He nodded his head towards the red-bellied warrior known as Spiderleg, whom he recalled was the former mate of that cream-furred long-haired barncat known as Daisy, before making his way out of camp, willing to escape it all. The sunlight beat down on him as he padded around, absently glancing around subconsciusly, his ginger pelt gradually warming up to an almost frightful amount of heat, despite it being newleaf and the long dazing days of heat were yet to come. Small puddles from the recent rains reflected his reflection, as he stared down into one of them, imagining all those moons ago when he saw himself as a lion...

His thoughts traveled back towards his first conversation with Sandstorm concerning their relationship; it had been on a day devoid of clouds, the sky full of colors ranging from scarlet to violet and light fuschia.

**_"Know this is not for you, Firestar, this is all for his attention, this is only a display of attraction to get_ his _attention, less you forget that._" **_She had stared coldly up at him, a small smirk playing across her features before she nodded meekly, dragging the two wriggling kits towards her for them to suckle. "I will act as your mate, you must treat me as your mate, I may mother your kits like a mate would, but know, that never will I truly be your mate."_

**_"A display of affection," _**_Firestar mused, glancing down at the snuffling balls of fur, one taking a striking resemblance towards his sister, Princess, whereas the other one looked mostly like a combination of both Sandstorm and Firestar. He blinked down at both their daughters before nodding,_**_ "I wouldn't expect less." _**_He glanced at her solemnly before smiling sadly at her. **"Don't doubt that my affection towards you isn't real, though."**_

_She scoffed openly at his face. **"Don't say that. As soon as he's available, he's mine. Better go get she-cats lined up; I'll never return those affections of yours. Best to know that now.**__**" **Then she tilted her head up, a glint in her eyes as she smiled almost sadly at him. **"I love Dustpelt, Firestar. I want you to go find a she-cat of your own to love, I know that I'm not that she-cat. Spottedleaf wasn't that she-cat. Go find that she-cat and go make someone else happy, Firestar." **She looked sadly up at him, as if wishing him luck. **"Because... a she-cat like me doesn't deserve your love."**_

Firestar glanced up momentarily as a familiar grey tabby she-cat's voice penetrated through his thoughts. **"Cinderheart," **he meowed softly, suddenly feeling nervous and giddy at the sight of her and her familiar twisted leg. Her blue eyes were filled with concern as she looked at him tenderly, understanding filling her deep blue pools. _She reminds me too much of Cinderpelt... of course, she_ is _Cinderpelt.._Firestar thought. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"Coming to see how deep Sandstorm scarred you," **her tone was soft and light, as if she was treading carefully around him, but beat straight to the bush in her objective. **"Firestar... you stopped truly loving her a while ago, right? Why not let someone else in?"**

**"I'm not letting myself do that. No. I.. I don't think I could ever love someone, and alas, no she-cat would be interested in _me_."**

Cinderheart breathed heavily through her nose as she narrowed her blue eyes in frustration, before rolling them in a quick and swift movement. **"You always were clueless about love, even when your own apprentice was mooning over you." **Firestar blinked up in surprise at the grey she-cat, pale stripes racing across her sides as she blinked adoringly at him. **"Firestar... you never gave Cinderpelt a chance, she was forced into the role of a medicine cat. You chose Sandstorm over her and look where that got you! Cinderpelt was reincarnated into me, and I... I wasn't forced into the role of a medicine cat. I'm free, I have no bounds.****"**

Firestar blinked in surprise at her before understanding flooded his vision. **"...Lionblaze," **he muttered hoarsely.

**"Means nothing to me. He's probably mooning over Heathertail or something of the sort. Firestar... we may have an age difference, but my love for you has never withered. I love you, I truly do, and I'll never pick anyone else, you won't be my second best, you will be my one and only. We... we could be mates, finally, and have such nice wonderfully kits too, if you'd like. It's possible, look at Brightheart with her new litter! Just... just think about it, okay, Firestar?" **Her tone was pleading as she gazed at the dark ginger tom who stared back uncertainly. She sighed then and hung her head in defeat, **"Think about it... that's it... nothing else. Just... nevermind, I guess... I better just go..." **Rejection filled her eyes as she turned to flee.

**"Cinderheart, wait."**

She turned to look at him, her smoky grey fluffy tail waving slightly out behind her, a dim hope filling her eyes. Firestar sighed and glanced almost nervously up at her, **"I'm sure you'd much rather prefer a younger tom than myself, or at least fancy Lionblaze.. I still feel a sort of attraction towards Sandstorm but.. I can't promise much but we could... we could try. I can't deny an attraction towards Cinderpelt - towards you."**

She smiled and began to weave her way back towards him, a slight spring in her step as she sauntered over towards him, the soft springy moss beneath their paws feeling smooth. She rubbed her face against his, enjoying the smell of the trees he gave off. Whispering softly, she said, **"..And that's all I could ever hope for."**


	6. BerrynosexBriarlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, if I did, Poppyfrost wouldn't have been saved by Jayfeather.

**A/N: **Just 'cause. A short drabble because I felt like doing something bittersweet. Inspired by Coalstorm of WindClan's own story.

_**BerrynosexBriarlight**_

* * *

The cream-pelted tom glanced into the medicine cat den, noticing the pale grey lanky tom over in the corner, muttering incoherent curses beneath his breath as he sorted through the herbs blindly, knowing them only by scent and touch. The amber-eyed tom glanced away from the cranky tabby to hover his gaze on the familiar dark brown pelt of his beloved.

**"Briarlight," **his voice came out as a croak before he coughed to loosen up his throat before calling out again,** "Briarlight!" **Said cat glanced up, her green eyes flashing momentarily as she studied his face before dipping her head in greeting, grunting a bit as she began to drag herself out of her nest. **"N-No, don't.. don't move, okay? I'm coming over there, got it?"**

The stumpy-tailed cat sauntered his way over, knocking down Jayfeather's sloppy piles -much to the tabby's displeasure- and over towards the crippled she-cat. She glanced almost nervously up at him, before glancing away, 'hmph'ing loudly before offering a hesitant smile. Berrynose returned the gesture, his grin stretching broadly across his face. **"Jayfeather said that... said that..." **she coughed violently in the middle of her explaination, and the long-furred tom gently and affectionately placed his paw atop of her paw until she stopped her violent hacking, having not known what else to do. **"He said that... that my lungs have been filling up with too much fluid so that..."**

**"Don't say it." **His voice was pleading and so very much full of worry as he glanced at her with dawning horror in his eyes. His eyes were wide, his jaw slightly parted as he breathed softly through his nose. **"It's not going to... it's not... you're not..."**

**"I'm going to die."**

Berrynose closed his amber eyes, not daring to glance at the maimed warrior anymore, not willing to believe it. His ears pinned against his head, his jaw clenched slightly as he dug his paws into the smooth ground beneath his paws. He slowly inched his eyes open to glance feverishly at her.** "No, Briarlight.. I... I don't think that's true. You're strong, you're going to.. to live, okay? I won't... I won't let you die, got it?" **His voice was filled with anguish and disbelief as he gazed intently into his mate's eyes.

**"I.. Berrynose, I don't think that it's going to... going to work, okay? The exercises.. I've delayed it recently, you know, resting up a bit.. but... but by doing so, I've.. I've..."** She smiled pathetically and shook her head gently, her neat ears flicking forward slightly as she sniffled slightly. **"I'm still going to die, someday, Berrynose. It just.. it just happens to be sooner rather than later."**

**"No! I won't let you! First Honeyfern, now you.. I.. I don't think I could bear it, losing someone else. Don't worry, Briarlight.. We're going to pull through this, okay? You're not going to die! Not now!" **He glanced over towards the blind medicine cat, staring into his back with pleading eyes. _Jayfeather... _he thought solemnly, with a touch of anger. Jayfeather couldn't prevent his mate's day of death nearing, what kind of medicine cat _was_ he?

Said tabby stiffened slightly and glanced over towards Berrynose and Briarlight, and offered a ghost of a smile as he dipped his head slightly as if offering his condolences. His jay blue eyes blinked softly as he stared at Berrynose, as if he really saw him, before glancing away to sort through the rest of his herbs. Berrynose's anger deflated, knowing that he couldn't really blame the blind medicine cat for Briarlight's demise.

Then he realized with a start that he was thinking of her like she was already dead. He frowned and turned to face his brown-pelted mate again. It was mildly ironic, really, he fell in love with the she-cat that his former mate had died saving. But now she herself was dieing... why was StarClan punishing him?

**"Everything's going to be alright, Briarlight.. We're going to pull through this."** He whispered softly, nuzzling her ear affectionately before gently licking her cheek, sparing a glance to look into her eyes, as if trying to memorize them. **"I'm not going to let you die." **She smiled sadly at his promise, knowing that neither of them.. would be able to keep it. But he was willing to try anyways. **"I love you, Briarlight, I do, never forget that."**

She nodded meekly, and a small grin spread across his face, knowing that she had felt the same. Briarlight smiled, **"I know, Berrynose. We have all the time in the world to love each other." **If only it was true...


	7. Jayfeatherx?

**Disclaimer: **I still keep on doing this but.. I don't own Warriors. Never have, never will.

**A/n: **A short drabble for you to enjoy. This was originally going to be another JayxLionxCinder but it can be anything you want. owo

* * *

There was always somewhere where he had to be, or something he had to do. Always.

He moved gingerly through the slush, the grey mush matching his pale grey coat, bold stripes lacing across his body. His clear brilliant eyes were like blue orbs in the gentle rain that befell the territories. His pawsteps were quick and urgent, on the contrary not having much of a rush, like he usually was. He just wanted to be somewhere other than here. His eyes burned, not that it mattered much, with him being blind.

His tail twitched, and he momentarily glanced up towards the sky, smelling the scent of rain on the breeze. His light pink nose twitched as he tried to calm his jumbling nerves, his eyes blinking fiercely as he perched himself beside a tree, letting his head hit the trunk. Jayfeather sighed, fearing a soft whisper of fur on fur before it was gone, feeling his ears press against his head. He blinked closed his eyes, half-hoping nobody would find him, only to spot him wallowing in sorrow.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. All of this was messed up, as far as he knew. It sliced through him, cutting through his fur and skin and piercing his heart. There was no visible wound but nonetheless he felt like he was bleeding onto the ground. _**"I don't understand all of you failed to see the blood..." **_Wasn't it Ashfur who had said that? Ah, whatever. It didn't matter anyways, because Ashfur was long dead. But he finally saw the truth behind the words...

He was bleeding his heart out and nobody could see it. All because he heard his beloved agree to become someone else's mate.


	8. TigerclawxFirepaw

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Honestly. How many times must I state this?

**A/N: **This involves slash. I actually enjoyed writing this, paws/hands down. And it has an... implication here. Don't like don't read.

**_TigerclawxFirepaw_**

**_Requested by Written-in-Clouds_**

* * *

Firepaw shifted nervously in front of the apprentices' den, glancing around eagerly. This time, this time he would certainly prove that Tigerclaw had dark ambitions. The flame-pelted tom hopped eagerly up onto his paws, his clear brilliant emerald eyes glistening slightly as he glanced around. Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Longtail, Whitestorm and himself were supposed to be on a patrol to check out the ShadowClan border, they've been suspecting that they've been crossing the Thunderpath to get into ThunderClan territory. Tigerclaw was suspected to have ties with them, and would probably favor them over ThunderClan, Firepaw was sure of it.

**"Bluestar, are we to leave yet?"** he called as he poked his head into the leader's den, spotting the blue-grey leader speaking calmly with Lionheart. The blue-eyed leader and the white tom both glanced at him.

The white-pelted warrior glanced at his aunt meaningfully. She slowly began to shake her head, meowing quickly, **"No. Rogues from twolegplace have been invading our territory and threatening our patrols, Whitestorm, Longtail, and myself. I've already spoken with Longtail, he's already told Tigerclaw. You two are to check the ShadowClan border, I trust that you two won't claw each other's pelts off?" **She narrowed her eyes as Firepaw quickly began to shake his head**. "Good. Now off you go."**

Firepaw dipped his head in understanding before bolting away, anger clawing through his pelt. She knew he hated Tigerclaw's guts..! So why would she pair him up with him? It was mouse-brained, honestly. Firepaw huffed in annoyance and glanced around, glaring daggers when he spotted the familiar long-clawed tabby tom. As he neared him, his movements slowed slightly, his anger becoming smothered.

**"-border with Firepaw." **Firepaw glanced at the silver tabby who spoke, instantly recognizing Longtail's voice and the familiar near-black stripes. The blue-eyed warrior widened his clear eyes slightly as he stared at the flame-colored apprentice with distrust and loathing, recalling the battle they had the first day that Firepaw -then Rusty- had joined ThunderClan and battled the new warrior to prove his worth.

It hadn't been that long ago, actually, now that Firepaw thought of it. The amber broad-headed deputy glanced over towards Firepaw and narrowed his eyes. **"Yeah, I should... just... y'know... go," **Longtail grumbled, his voice low with a slight hiss, finally narrowing his eyes and leaving them abruptly.

**"Let's go," **Tigerclaw grumbled, getting up onto his large hefty paws and not daring to glance at the apprentice who bounded after him slowly. The lean tom padded slowly after the deputy, muttering something under his breath. The journey to the river was taking quite a while and often Firepaw found himself glaring at the back of the deputy's head. **"I can feel you glaring at me," **he heard Tigerclaw meow. Firepaw snorted and glanced away before glancing back at the deputy, trying to be mad but failing. **"Look, I don't like this situation either." **He heard the tabby growl, and he snorted again, rolling his eyes. **"I can hear you snorting, Firepaw."**

Firepaw huffed in annoyance and began to quickly pad forward, brushing past the older tom, wanting to get this over and done with, fighting down the emotions that were coming up. He hated Tigerclaw's guts, so that didn't explain the uneasiness he suddenly felt. He glanced nervously over his shoulder and felt his face heat up, noticing Tigerclaw narrow his eyes suspiciously and glare at him. The lithe ginger tom's chest tightened and he glanced away feverishly, knowing that Tigerclaw was probably smirking by now.

He sat himself by the thunderpath, overlooking the smooth road and was mildly startled when he felt Tigerclaw sit himself beside Bluestar's apprentice. The flame-pelted tom dare not say anything, instead glaring over the grey pathway for the monsters, not daring to glance at Tigerclaw. He was afraid, actually. He was feeling the way he felt before towards Spottedleaf before she was murdered. He felt giddy now and feared that the older tom would notice, if he hadn't already.

He glanced down at his paws, feeling his face flush. It made sense though, he had subconsciously realized that he was falling for the broad-shouldered tom and then covered it with hate. It explained why he had felt so depressed when Ravenpaw first explained that he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail. He was afraid it was true. Perhaps it was.

He nearly jumped out of his pelt when he felt Tigerclaw's tail sneak it's way around the lower half of his body. He glanced feverishly up at Tigerclaw with wide and near-terrified eyes. **"Something the matter, Firepaw?" **he heard the older tom snort with a slight smirk on his face as he eyed the younger tom out of the corner of his eye.

Firepaw began to shake his head, feeling very flustered, his face heating up and flashing brighter than his own pelt, his eyes widening into exaggerated saucers. Tigerclaw tilted his head, a disproving look on his face. **"You look flustered, Firepaw. Is the heat getting to you?" **Firepaw heard him meow with a saucy expression on his broad face, the joke light yet troubling the young apprentice.

**"N-no," **Firepaw meowed, suddenly feeling breathless, resisting the urge to press into the touch. A soft whisper of fur on fur sounded as Tigerclaw turned to properly face him without really moving, mostly just twisting his broad body around. Firepaw's green eyes began to wander, flickering across the lean deputy's muscles subconsciously, tracing across a few scars. He heard Tigerclaw's chuckle and glanced up, noticing the glint in the older cat's eyes. Firepaw blinked and found himself suddenly breathing heavily as the older tom leaned forward.

**"Do I make you flustered, Firepaw?" **the tom meowed slowly, narrowing his eyes seductively, noticing Firepaw's obvious nervousness, breathing gently on the apprentice's ear. Firepaw opened his maw to reply, but Tigerclaw beat him with a slight smirk on his face. **"I think I do. You don't hate me, Firepaw. You... moon over me, don't you? I make you flustered, Firepaw. But you don't mind. You never minded, hm? You _want _me to make you flustered, don't you?" **Tigerclaw teased, breathing onto the younger cat's ears, narrowing his eyes further and leaning even more closer to stare into Firepaw's eyes, obviously enjoying how hot he was making Firepaw's pelt. Firepaw subconsciously began to nod his head, breathlessly agreeing.

Firepaw suddenly cringed, as if stepping out of a trance, and glanced around to look for an escape, suddenly half-wanting to escape. **"Now, now, Firepaw. Don't escape, you'll have nowhere to go. I'll follow you wherever you lead, you're the little fire that should only belong to me. I'll make you mine, I'll make you wish that escaping was the last thing on your mind, but not through terror, oh no."**

He grinned and Firepaw felt Tigerclaw's tail constrict his waist even tighter. **"I'll make you squirm, Firepaw, and you're going to love every second of it."** Firepaw felt Tigerclaw's tail loosen and suddenly he found himself free of Tigerclaw's grip and he nearly rocked backwards, his eyes half-lidded and his breath coming in short gasps. **"I'll make you never want to leave," **Tigerclaw meowed slowly, flicking an ear and watching Firepaw stiffen slightly.

_I could leave if I wanted,_ Firepaw thought dully. _Pretend this never happened... But.. do I want that?_ Firepaw glanced over towards the ShadowClan patrol, almost satisfied that bushes and trees blocked most of their view of the ThunderClan/ShadowClan border. Firepaw leaned forward, leaning his head up to meet the broad-shouldered tom's gaze and tilting his head slightly, his breath coming out in a soft sigh. _I think I want this. _Firepaw dare not talk, as if fearing that would make it all a dream and he'd wake up suddenly. Firepaw closed his eyes, leaning into Tigerclaw. Firepaw's breathing was soft but haggard slightly.

It was like some bad romance, the villain with the hero, and that Tigerclaw had bad ambitions and that Firepaw was supposed to stop him. But with Tigerclaw making him forget all of that, he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. BrokentailxFireheart

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned Warriors, then SkyClan would have come to the lake already.

**A/n: **I seriously should be working on A Leaf In The Shadows (I'd love you forever it you read and reviewed it ;u;) but I decided to do this first. Phew. I promise as soon as I finish the next ALITS chapter, I'll be doing requests again. I'm sorry if there is any inaccuracy in this, I haven't read the original arc in such a long while! Also, WrittenInClouds, I'm sorry this didn't have as much romantic interaction as probably desired, especially with you wanting the sad ending.. I hope you like it, nonetheless.

_**BrokentailxFireheart**_

_**Requested by WrittenInClouds**_

* * *

_**"Fireheart, you are to tend to Brokentail in Yellowfang's stead."**_

Said tom glanced around, his ginger pelt aflame in the morning glow of the sun, his emerald eyes glimmering brightly as he glanced around, offering smiles and dips of his head of approval in the directions of a few of his Clanmates' who dared venture out today. The newleaf air was nice to breath in, the pleasant smell of fresh grass and the chirping of birds greeting his senses.

It was roughly a moons and a half since Bluestar had commanded for him to tend to Yellowfang's illegitimate son, both of them originally reigning from ShadowClan. Fireheart twitched his long whiskers in anticipation, not daring to admit that he was actually yearning for the company of the brown tabby. Taking a deep whiff of the clean and crisp morning air, the warrior began to pad towards the fresh-kill pile. He scooped up a squirrel and returned to the sidelines of the camp, offering meows of greeting around the ginger fur of the squirrel, seating himself on his haunches and beginning to devour the squirrel, savoring it's luscious taste.

**"Fireheart?" **The ginger warrior glanced up slowly from his quick bites of his morsel of prey, eyeing his best friend, the familiar deep grey pelt with a streak running down the middle of it could only belong to Graystripe. Fireheart stopping munching on his squirrel and drew away, a soft smile splaying across his features. His best friend's amber eyes glowed slightly as he sat himself by Fireheart, without bothering to ask, a ritual that they preformed wordlessly.

Fireheart quirked an ear, eyeing his friend before bending to devour more of his morsel of prey, the juices tasting sweet in his mouse, the fur pleasant in his mouth, the meat tender as he continued to eat it. He waited patiently for Graystripe to speak wordlessly, then licking his maw with his long tongue and parting his jaws slightly. **"Graystripe, if you don't mind me saying this, but could you already spit it out? I have to tend to Brokentail soon, bring him ****_his _****meal before I'm allowed to go on my warrior duties." **His amber-eyed friend glanced away, his jaw visibly clenching, his eyes dark with what he was about to say, his ears pinning against his head. Fireheart cocked his head curiously, a frown splaying across his maw. **"..Graystripe?"**

**"I don't like you hanging out with Brokentail all the time." **Graystripe dead-panned, spitting out what was troubling him, his eyes full of worry and concern for his friend. The gray warrior glanced at Fireheart, his claws digging in the moss beneath his paws. He tilted his head slightly, the troubled expression on his face was enough to worry Fireheart. **"I think he might be... might be a bad influence to you."**

**"Silverstream should be waiting for you, why don't you go?" **Fireheart asked quietly, his gaze fierce as he saw his best friend stiffen considerably and began to clamber to his paws. **"She's probably waiting, so why not go?" **he breathed out, suddenly itching to get Graystripe away from him. It unnerved the warrior to no end when Graystripe talked about Fireheart's relationship with the former-ShadowClanner.

Graystripe looked distraught but narrowed his eyes into a glare and huffed in annoyance, obviously not approving of Fireheart's tactic to get rid of him. **"If you wanted me to go, you should've just said so," **he sighed, beginning to pad towards the camp entrance. He glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head slowly. **"You're just only going to get yourself burned, Fireheart." **Fireheart watched his friend pad away, his expression unreadable. As soon as Graystripe was gone from his line of view, Fireheart sighed and trudged back to the fresh-kill pile.

It was a secret that Fireheart wasn't willing to share that he held feelings towards the former ShadowClan leader. He suspected that Yellowfang knew, but the gray she-cat never said anything about it, it was only by accident that Graystripe even knew, because the gray tom had padded into the den nonchalantly and found Fireheart tending to a sleeping Brokentail like the ginger tom used to do to Spottedleaf when she was still alive, with tenderness and a loving intent in his gaze. To say the least, it was a very awkward moment afterwards as Graystripe ushered Fireheart out the den to scold him, which Fireheart countered by asking about Graystripe's relationship with Silverstream. The conversation ended after that and they often didn't bring it up, preferring to stay on even terms with each other with their forbidden relationship.

Fireheart picked up a vole and began to pad towards the medicine cat den when he was stopped by a raspy voice. **"I know you care for nothing, Brokentail. Not your own clan, nor your honor, nor your own kin." **Fireheart took a deep breath, trying to steady his irregular heartbeat. He stared at the den entrance, most of it being covered by overhanging moss so that the view was sheltered inside. His eyes had widened considerably as Yellowfang continued to talk to her son. **"You living is causing a war among the Clans that can be avoided."**

A forced chuckle sounded from the only other cat in the den, **"So you're saying murder's the only way to go, Yellowfang? How cruel of a mother to do to her only son. ...Get out, I don't want to talk about this anymore." **Fireheart didn't bother moving out of the way or appear like he hadn't heard anything as the overhanging moss was brushed aside to reveal the scarred medicine cat. They exchanged a glance and Yellowfang padded away, like nothing happened and left Fireheart to stand there. Fireheart took in a deep breath and trudged into the den, glancing around until he spotted the matted, ragged fur of the familiar tom. He offered a smile and dropped the vole at the other tom's paws, trying to calm his jumping nerves and unsteady heartbeat. **"Fireheart?" **the older tom called out, turning his head slightly. Fireheart nodded his head, unable to form words, before remembering that Brokentail couldn't see him.

**"Yeah, it's me, Brokentail," **he managed out, offering a smile. He set his ginger paw gently against the former ShadowClan leader's paw comfortingly. The long-haired ex-leader glanced down at it, feeling the touch but not seeing it. Fireheart swallowed, admiring the long claws that protruded from the ex-leader's paw. The brown tabby's kinked tail flicked as he wrapped it around his body, grunting in acknowledgement. **"I.. I brought a vole for you." **Fireheart offered, his voice sounding soft and almost uncertain. Brokentail nodded wordlessly. It was amazing, actually, how Brokentail could speak a conversation without saying anything.

Suddenly Brokentail rounded on Fireheart, pinning the younger warrior to the ground, his breath tickling the ginger warrior's ear, his amber eyes glistening slightly. They were pressed close together, not that Fireheart minded in the least. The ginger tom stared up at the brown tabby with complete trust in his eyes, until the tabby tom pulled away, muttering about something and helping Fireheart up. **"I've missed you," **Fireheart whispered softly, staring intently at the blind tom. Fireheart was the only one who truly spoke about their affection towards the other, because often enough Brokentail didn't speak.

Brokentail didn't say anything and nuzzled Fireheart's ear, his breath tickling the ginger tom's cheek and causing him to shiver involuntarily. Fireheart closed his eyes, letting his emotions get the better of him and leaned into the touch. Brokentail still didn't say anything and continued to nuzzle the tom's ear, before licking it slowly. They often ended up in this scenario and often Fireheart would find himself pinned and let Brokentail dominate him in every way possible, not that Fireheart minded in the slightest, he never did. He whined pitifully when Brokentail pulled away the emerald-eyed warrior opened his eyes with confusion.

**"Could you do it?" **Fireheart's heart nearly stopped, hearing Brokentail speak. His eyes fogged over with confusion, opening his maw to reply before snapping it shut, uncertainty filling his gaze. He tilted his head curiously, a slight frown on his face. Brokentail sighed and meowed again, **"Do you think you could do it? Kill me, I mean?" **His eyes were dark, his expression unreadable, his kinked tail twitching slightly. He narrowed his eyes, as if sensing Fireheart's sudden dread. **"I'd prefer dying by your paws then by my own cruel mother."**

**"I-I don't think I could," **Fireheart said, bewildered, his eyes widening, his long white whiskers twitching slightly. He glanced away, sighing before returning his gaze to the brown tabby before him. Fireheart swallowed and glanced around, looking at everything _but _the ex-ShadowClanner. He swallowed nervously, trying to make up his mind. Brokentail had asked _him _to do it, he'd _prefer _for Fireheart to do it. It suddenly seemed so hard now, though. Brokentail nudged round and plump red berries forward, not saying anything. Hesitantly, he began to claw open the vole with a quick nick, before slowly inching the berries into it. He took in a deep breath and offered a shaky smile in Brokentail's direction. **"I.." **He stopped short and sighed softly.

Brokentail didn't say anything for a while, instead preferring to nuzzle the younger warrior comfortingly, knowing how hard this must've been. Finally, the battle-scared tabby meowed softly, **"Yellowfang was wrong." **Fireheart jumped and Brokentail chuckled, his laugh not quite reaching his blind eyes. **"I know you were there, Fireheart. But what she said -about me caring not for anything-... was wrong. I care only for one thing." **With a quick dip of his head, the brown tabby began to devour the vole, not noticing the wounded glances he kept getting from the emerald-eyed warrior. Brokentail offered a rare smile, and then didn't speak for a while.

The deathberries would be taking effect soon enough, as Fireheart knew well enough, and suddenly the reality of what was going to happen pressed upon Fireheart's chest. As Brokentail shifted himself into a more comfortable position, Fireheart pressed his muzzle to the older tom's shoulder, muttering incoherent apologies. Brokentail didn't say anything, as usual, as Fireheart sobbed into his shoulder, suddenly thinking that he didn't know well enough about Brokentail, hadn't -_couldn't_- be close enough to the brown tabby. Fireheart wound his lean body around the much more muscular one, trying to offer comforting words before choking them back and sniffing loudly, Brokentail's impending doom suddenly seemed more startling than Spottedleaf's. The fact that they _knew _it was coming, that they couldn't stop it, was weighing on their -mostly Fireheart's- shoulders.

Brokentail's breathing became labored, his eyes beginning to flutter close, the amount of time they were closed lengthening more and more until Fireheart feared that he would never open them again. Fireheart knew well enough that their relationship could've been purely one-sided, that he was being used by the older tom, but the fact that the older tom didn't reject Fireheart or anything of the sort was what had started the relationship anyways. Brokentail was probably using Fireheart, but the ginger tom didn't care about it, he never did, never thought about it because it was only _him _that Brokentail had ever had a relationship with, as far as the ginger tom could tell. But Fireheart still cared, probably more than he should have.

**"Yellowfang was wrong," **came the soft rumble from within Brokentail's chest, startling Fireheart into opening his emerald eyes -when had he closed them? he wondered- and staring down at the increasing frail body. The thorn-sharp clawed-tabby looked up, as if he could actually see with his bright amber eyes, like before Yellowfang had blinded him. Fireheart dipped his head, muttering hoarse apologies again, rubbing his muzzle along the tabby's face and neck and shoulders, trying to show his affection before Brokentail passed. **"I don't need your pity, Fireheart." **Brokentail sounded amused, if anything. **"She.. said I didn't care for anything. She was wrong. You should know why." **Fireheart didn't say anything, instead preferring to hoist Brokentail's head up onto his chest so that he was properly propped up, Brokentail's body hanging limp between Fireheart's other limbs. Fireheart rested his head against the flat of Brokentail's head, like the brown tabby used to do, trying to stop his sobs. **"Because I care for you." **Which was as close as Brokentail ever said to _'I love you'_ and as close as he'd ever stared ahead, trying to calm his jumbled nerves, suddenly all too aware of Brokentail's shaky breaths. An unspoken conversation flitted between them.

_This is goodbye, isn't it?_

_No, Fireheart. This will never be a goodbye. I'll see you again._

Fireheart almost laughed at that, a heartbroken laugh, because of how ironic it was, considering that Brokentail was blind. This was the longest conversation they ever had spoken out loud aside from Fireheart's attempts at conversation with the other tom, and it would be the last with Brokentail on his deathbed. Fireheart nestled his head slightly into the tabby's long fur, suddenly finding that he couldn't get enough of the older tom. Brokentail's chuckle filled the den, before growing weaker. He uttered hoarsely, as if confirming it not only to himself, but for Fireheart too. **"I care for you."** Fireheart heard him take in a deep breath and waited for him to speak - he never did, ever again.

It would be a while until Yellowfang came and found Fireheart and Brokentail's body, and by then he would remember Graystripe's bone-chilling words: _**"You're just only going to get yourself burned, Fireheart."**_And Fireheart.. was burned horribly. He would never be the same after Brokentail's death. But every day he awaited the day that Brokentail's unspoken promise would ring true. They would get united again and then Fireheart would finally be with his beloved, and not even StarClan would be able to force them apart. Fireheart would make sure of it.


End file.
